With the development of manufacture technologies of a display device, the display device including a TFT array substrate has been popular in the current display device market due to its advantages such as a small volume, low power consumption, and a high resolution.
In a practical application, it has been found that there is a trace mura phenomenon on the display device, thereby impacting a display effect and degrading a display quality.